megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yosuke Hanamura
Yosuke Hanamura is a playable character from Persona 4. Much like the game's Protagonist, Yosuke had also moved from a big city to the small rural town of Inaba. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable Character *Persona 4 Manga'' *''Persona 4 The Animation: Magician Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Playable Character *Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character *''Persona 4: The Magician: Protagonist *''BlazBlue Radio World'': Guest Star Design Yosuke has slightly unkempt brownish orange hair, and brown eyes. At both his school and inside the Midnight Channel, he wears a school uniform of Yasogami High, along with a white V-necked with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones (save for two occasions, he is never seen without them). Yosuke also wears orange glasses during battles. During summer he wears his school summer uniform, along with another V-necked shirt with short sleeves. On weekends, he wears a white leather jacket with a orange V-necked shirt, and dark green pants. During weekends in the summer, he wears a white V-necked shirt with red motifs on the front. During the Crossdressing School Festival he wears a school uniform for girls with a light-yellow sweater vest, a loose red ribbon, a red checkered mini skirt, black stockings, brown shoes and a strawberry red rubblehead on top of his head. In Persona 4 Golden in winter he wears snow suit with white hoodie, orange goggles around his neck with light blue scarf, white pullover jacket with snow red jacket, black gloves, green camo pants, and yellow shoes. Even during colder days in winter at school, he wears sky blue pullovers jacket underneath his school uniform. In Persona 4: The Animation, his swimming trunks are orange and have a floral pattern on them, and wears Yasogami High basketball uniform when he supported Kou's last game. Then later on cross dressing change to black to white socks. Personality Yosuke is a clumsy, somewhat paranoid transfer-student who arrived six-months before the Protagonist. He is often the target for jokes about his lack of muscles and body strength, and fights with blunt, double-handed objects - such as knives, kunais and wrenches. The Protagonist first sees him crashing his bike into a garbage can - the first of many times - but he doesn't introduce himself to the Protagonist until he helps Yosuke by getting him out of a garbage can. He cares deeply about Saki Konishi and fell into depression after her death. He tends to be a bit of a wannabe ladies man and has a fascination for girls, but more so in the original game, he shows great deducing skills and is often on task of the situation on hand, and can be a very serious individual at times. He also tends to keep a good face in order to make sure the team is on their best spirits and cares a lot about Yu at times. Profile *'Age':16 (17) *'Date of Birth': June 22nd, 1994 *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 58kg *'Blood Type': A *'Initial Persona': Jiraiya *'Ultimate Persona': Susano-o or Takehaya Susano-o *'Weapons': Knives, Kunai *'Arcana': Magician ''Persona 4'' Yosuke Hanamura is an awkward and clumsy student who attends Yasogami High School. Yosuke makes his first appearance during the Protagonist's first day at school, where he comically crashes his bicycle. He is later shown to be apologizing to Chie Satonaka, due to the fact that he broke the DVD "Trial of the Dragon." which he borrowed from Chie. Enraged, Chie kicks Yosuke in the crotch, and demands that he buy her a new one. The Protagonist befriends Yosuke the next day, where he helps Yosuke after having his head stuck in a trash can after crashing his bicycle. Later, to express his gratitude, Yosuke invites the Protagonist to Yasoinaba's delicacy store. However, Yosuke later scraps his plans after Chie hears his proposal, and takes them to Junes' Food Court instead. Chie later tells the Protagonist and Yosuke about the urban legend of the Midnight Channel, and asks them to try it out. Their conversation is interrupted when Yosuke sees his senior, Saki Konishi taking a break. Seeing her looking frustrated and tired, Yosuke becomes worried and talks to Saki. In their conversation it is revealed that Yosuke, like the Protagonist, came from a city, and his father is a manager of Junes. Yosuke later tries to tell Saki something, however Saki simply brushes him off and tells him that her break-time was almost over. Chie takes note of Yosuke's disappointment and teases him, asking if he is falling in love with Saki. Later that night, Yosuke tries to tune in to the Midnight Channel, and sees a blurred image of a female student in his TV. Expressing his bemusement that day, Yosuke, Chie and the Protagonist became intrigued due to seeing the same person in the Midnight Channel. Chie later asks Yosuke about the prices of a wide-screen TV, since her family was planning to buy one. The trio later goes to Junes, where the Protagonist tries to enter to the other side of the TV- this time using a wide-screen TV large enough to cover his body. The Protagonist becomes stuck halfway, and upon witnessing the Protagonist's actions, Yosuke and Chie panic and accidentally push themselves along with the Protagonist into the other side of the TV, Midnight Channel. Inside the Midnight Channel, the trio are shocked to see their surroundings and panic. They anxiously try to return via searching the entrance they fell earlier, but failing to do so, they decide to check around the area. Eventually, they encounter a bear like cartoon character, who urges them to leave this place. The trio confess their inability to do so, and losing his patience, the bear, like cartoon character, summons three TVs and pushes them in, forcefully ejecting the trio out of the Midnight Channel. The next day, Saki Konishi was reported missing, and subsequently dead. Devastated, Yosuke swears to investigate the Midnight Channel, as the female student they witnessed earlier in the Midnight Channel was in fact Saki Konishi. Yosuke requests the Protagonist to help him, since he is the only one who is able to enter the TV. Eventually the Protagonist and Yosuke enter the Midnight Channel one more time, leaving Chie behind. Inside the Midnight Channel, the Protagonist and Yosuke once again encounter the cartoon-like character, who introduces himself as Teddie. Infuriated by their presence, Teddie angrily asks them whether are they responsible for "throwing people" inside the Midnight Channel. Yosuke angrily stammers back, telling Teddie that he is the suspicious one. Upon learning that the Protagonist and Yosuke aren't responsible, Teddie promises to help, and gives them a pair of glasses which allow them to see the fog ridden Midnight Channel clearly. Eventually the Protagonist and Yosuke venture to an area resembling Yasoinaba's shopping street. Intrigued, the Protagonist and Yosuke try to enter Saki's family liquor store and begin to hear the voice of Saki Konishi echoing them. In there, Saki's voice reveals that she is tired of her life: her family liquor store's sales are falling because of the opening of Junes, and her part-time job in Junes has caused her father to detest her. Saki also reveals that she hated Yosuke, and never thought of him as a friend, but an annoying, irritating person; she was being friendly to Yosuke only because he is the son of the manager of Junes. Hearing Saki's inner thoughts, Yosuke is devastated, and tries to convince himself that everything he heard was a lie. Another 'Yosuke' appears, and openly mocks Yosuke, asking if he is going to cry like a baby. Shocked, Yosuke tries to answer back, but the other 'Yosuke' proceeds to taunt Yosuke by saying that in reality, he is just afraid of being alone and his cheerful facade was nothing more than just a sign of escapism. The other 'Yosuke' then mentions that Yosuke never sees anyone as a friend, including Saki, but only as things to help him to feel secure. Angered, Yosuke tells the other 'Yosuke' to shut up, and denies his claims. The other 'Yosuke' then mocks him, telling him that deep down, he is agreeing at with other Yosuke's claims. The other 'Yosuke' exclaims that he knew it because he is Yosuke. Not wanting to believe, Yosuke angrily exclaims that the other 'Yosuke' is not him. Laughing at Yosuke's declination of his true feelings, the other 'Yosuke' transforms into a Shadow to attack them. The Protagonist defeats the Shadow, with Yosuke still reluctant to face himself. Under the encouragement of Teddie and the Protagonist, Yosuke painfully admits that he does feel that way, but it is always hard to face one's true feelings. Sensing Yosuke's resolution, the Shadow transform into Jiraiya, and becomes Yosuke's Persona. Later, when the Protagonist and Yosuke return to the real world, they are lectured by a worried and angry Chie, who promptly leaves after scolding them. Yosuke later thanks the Protagonist, telling him that he'll definitely have a good night's sleep tonight. The next day, Yosuke tells the Protagonist that they must stop the murder incidents and investigate the culprit behind the Midnight Channel, allowing the Protagonist to forge the Magician Arcana with Yosuke. Should the Protagonist manage to level up the Magician Arcana Social Link to Lv.8, Yosuke reveals that when he first moved to Yasoinaba, he was resentful towards the town because he feared that the opening of Junes would make the people in the Shop District hate him. Despite this, however, Yosuke began to open up when Saki Konishi told him that "parents are parents, you (Yosuke) are you". Yosuke later exclaims that even after he knew the friendly Saki was a facade, he still loves her, and is sad to see her die. Yosuk e also expresses his resentment of living in a small country town with little to do, as well as his wish to do something interesting like play hero. By the end of the Magician Arcana Social Link, Yosuke expresses that deep down inside, he didn't trust the Protagonist fully, and is jealous of his talents in combat and being a leader of the Investigation Team. Confessing his inner thoughts, Yosuke then requests the Protagonist to punch him, so they could get even for Yosuke's jealousy. The Protagonist eventually brawls with Yosuke, with their fight ending with a tie. Yosuke then exclaims that he'll live with his true self from now onwards, and hold precious the days he spends with others. Eventually having a change in his psyche and resolution, Yosuke's Persona Jiraiya transfigures into Susa-no-O. Noticing his newfound powers, Yosuke exclaims that he will use the power to protect the others, and thanks the Protagonist. Yosuke's Persona, Jiraiya of The Magician Arcana, takes the form of a humanoid ninja whose head vaguely resembles a cartoon toad's, and wears a white disco suit and a red scarf. It also has a distinctive 'V' on its chest that is meant to be the toad's mouth. Susano-O of the Magician Arcana, takes the form of a humanoid ninja wearing a light blue disco outfit with a towering red hair, he also has a mask that looks like a circular saw and sunglasses. Around its body is a circular saw that floats around like Saturn's ring. Jiraiya and Susano-O use wind skills, single healing and physical skills along with supportive buffs. Should the Protagonist reach Lv 3 of the Magician Arcana Social Link, Yosuke will learn his distinctive follow-up attack, Yosuke Strike, where he performs a powerful combo with 100% critical rate on another enemy, downed or otherwise, provided the Protagonist has struck down a target. Persona 4 Manga Yosuke is pretty much the same person in the manga adaptation. With a few differences of what happened to him while getting Jiraiya (Instead of the proagonist defeating his shadow first, he gets his persona during the battle and help defeat the shadow.) Then, he asks Souji to punch him in the 10th rank of his social link in the game Persona 4: The Animation Yosuke's role remains the same throughout the animated version. When Chie, Yu, and Yosuke first enter the TV world, they encounter the Shadows for the first time. The Shadows chase them until Yu summons his persona. When they get back to school, they learn of Saki's death, pushing Yosuke to go into the TV world with Yu agreeing to go with him. Unlike the game, Yosuke still remains conscious when his shadow transforms. Throughout the fight he continually denies the Shadow's words. Yu finally punches Yosuke, bringing him back to his senses and allowing himself to admit what his shadow says is true. Accepting his Shadow while in battle causes his Shadow to lose control and weaken, allowing Izanagi to land the finishing blow. Yosuke goes to his Shadow (who has turned back into his human form) and tells him, "you're me and I'm you". With this, his Shadow smiles and turns into his Persona, Jiraiya. Then at Kou's last game he volunteer to be temporary players since their short in players. During the exam, he usually try his harder of his exam but end up struggle and decide to give up only sleep and ditch class until the the exam are over. On May 18, when the gangs are heading to where Kanji's location are, he seem to be weird it out and award being in the dungeon along with Yu and don't want to inside the dungeon. Especially he gets easily creep out by Shadow Kanji for interesting for males. During on almost thoughout of June, Yosuke is very affectioned to Rise as her fan, even during her kidnapped as he gets very excellent to all Rises's fashion.(Even mistaken for Shadow Rise as Risett e). When Yu is trapped by Shadow Mitsuo, it is Yosuke that brings him out of his near stupor by calling his name and pulling him out of the shadow. The event helps bring the two closer together, as they afterwards refer to each other by their first names rather than their last, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the other characters. Throughout the anime, Yosuke often shows the effects a persona's battle can have on their summoner. He is shown flinching and doubling over in pain when Jiraya is injured by Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko. At one point Jiraya is thrown across the room, which does the same for Yosuke. Yosuke also demonstrates that a persona cannot be called back if it is a certain distance away from its summoner. When Yosuke got hit from Shadow Naoto's Galgalim Eyes, he lost his persona and aging into old man as the result and got carry by Yu as they try to ran away from Shadow Naoto's terrifly power until he is restore back to his youth by Teddie's persona use Energy Shower. After Yu make decicion to still continuing to finding the truth and as everyone went home to get some rest for tomorrow, Yosuke come back to see Yu and then he comferred him as Yu was crying if is right thing to do. Then at the Magatsu Inaba, He and Yu found another image of the past when Adachi pursued Saki to what Namatame said to her, then after Saki was throw into T.V world, Yosuke was horrify and hatred toward the past Adachi and the illusion Adachi when he sarcastic him. After The Reaper appears in this area as well, Yosuke team up with Teddie in order to defeated it and leaving Yu some time to search the real Adachi in the area. After his persona took major damage on taking on Ameno-sagiri and wake up see Yu about to be absorb by it, His persona evolve into Susano-o to save Yu and manage to pull him out. Especially he use his persona to give Yu strength to summon ultimate persona. Persona 4 Arena In the recent preview of Yu's story mode, Its seem that Yosuke has horrible effect on himself in the new atmosphere of the T.V World and has change his personality making thinking that Yu is dangerous person and talks about a "little girl" isn't his real sister (despite that fact he lost some his memories that only that "little girl" was only a sign of affection.) That makes him disgusted, even have become a selfish, sadistic, arrogant, and malicious person(similar to his shadow self, and explaining why his persona revert back to Jiraya and his bond friendship of him). Battle Quotes * Let's do this, Jiraiya! (Hitting weak point/critical with physical skill) * Go! Susano-o! (Hitting weak point/critical with physical skill) * Throwdown! (Summoning Persona) * Persona! * Countin' on ya! (Summoning Persona) * Two left! * Two enemies left! * Four left! * All right, four to go! * Damn, it's not going down! (Failure to eliminate an enemy) * That's some thick skin! (Failure to eliminate an enemy) * Someone else's turn! (Fails to eliminate enemy) * What the hell? It's not working? (Enemy blocks attack) * It's not working--what is this? (Enemy blocks attack) * Too slow! (Dodging Enemy attack) * You're gonna pay, dammit! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Dammit... who do they think they are? (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * I'm pissed now! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Nice moves, partner! (Cheering on Protagonist) * Atta'girl! (Cheering on Chie) * Go, go! (Cheering on Chie) * Great move, Chie! (Cheering on Chie) * That's the Kanji I know! (Cheering on Kanji) * You're a beast! (Cheering on Teddie) * Let's go, partner! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * Now's our chance! You ready? (Prompting All-Out Attack) * All right, one for all and all for one! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * We're not gonna? What a waste.... (Declining All-Out Attack) * Uh.... If you say so.... (Declining All-Out Attack) * Okay! (Performing All-Out Attack) * All right! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Good answer! (Performing All-Out Attack) * OUT OF OUR WAY! (During All-Out Attack) * Ready or not, here we come! (During All-Out Attack) * That should do it! (Battle won) * Ugh... that took forever! (Battle won) * That's my true strength! (Battle won) * Another level for me! (Level up) * Ha ha, level up! (Level up) * Alright, I leveled up! (Level up) Gallery Trivia *Like Junpei Iori and Kenji Tomochika, being of the Magician Arcana, Yosuke's relationship with his crush ends tragically. *In the weeks that Nanako appears on the Midnight Channel, if the player decides to go to the Void Quest dungeon and talk to Yosuke at the entrance, he will say after the first dialogue: "Our princess is in another castle, dude", referring to the Mario Bros. games by Nintendo. *Yosuke Hanamura's headphones resemble the red versions of Coby CV215 headphones. *The name "Atlus" is written in Yosuke's bike. *In the manga, Yosuke can be seen fighting his own shadow with his persona, Jiraiya. It creates a paradox whereas his shadow is actually his persona (after he admits that the shadow is a part of him). *In the game when Yosuke went inside Saki's Twisted Shopping District, he usually sees cut up photos of him and Saki working at Junes, but in anime he sees cut up movie tickets he gave to her. *As part of promoting Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Golden, Yosuke appears in the BlazBlue radio show "Bururaji" (in actuality, his seiyuu Shoutarou Morikubo, represented with Yosuke drawn in chibi BlazBlue style), chatting along with the seiyuus of BlazBlue characters Ragna the Bloodedge (Tomokazu Sugita), Noel Vermillion (Kanako Kondou) and Tsubaki Yayoi (Asami Imai). His debut there is similar to how Yosuke ends up first introducing himself with Yu (riding a bicycle and crashing, but instead to a trash can, he crashed into Ragna). *A manga titled 'Persona 4: The Magician', which is currently being serialized in the official Persona Magazine, stars Yosuke and appears tell the story of his move to Inaba from the city, before the Protagonist's arrival in April. *The way Yosuke performs Garudyne in Persona 4 Arena resembles his follow up attack. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters